Hanly
hanly is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 22 (Famous Movie Star). About Hanly, also called Ann, is known for her involvement with the Alex's Angels team, which supports giving your opinions and being a family. Formerly, she was also a very popular member of the A-Lister/Team Pump family. She has won 3 competitions in these groups. Specifically the "A-Lister Dream Home" competition, the "Viper/A-Lister Pikini" competition, and the "A-Lister Main Hangout" competition, which were all big parts of her MSP career. Originally, Ann was a "Jewel", a fan of ItzJerz. She later left due to bullying and not fitting in. She then joined the family "A-Listers", and soon after joined Team Pump. She started leveling as she gained many fans, which came to be known as "Ann Aeros". Ann has a bad-girl attitude and constantly defends people who are bullied. She became a Main Angel in October. Most of the time, Ann is making artbooks, looks, and movies. When she isn't doing those things, she is normally seen with other Main Angels, viewing artbooks/movies/looks for Angels contests, or sending greets, autos, and wishlist gifts to fans or top supporters. Usual Appearance and Style Ann has a tan skin tone, brown colored "Perfect Pout" lips, a freckled nose, and bright blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes with white eye shadow. She is usually seen with black hair. She makes most of her own outfits, but sometimes matches friends or fans. Her style is sporty, but a hint of girly is in it too. Movies, Looks and Artbooks Movies Ann has said she actually does not like to make movies. She also makes small short series, including "EW! There Is A Gross Jewel On My Land!" and "My Beau Cheated!". These have caused controversy, but she refuses to remove them. She also has a new reality-show styled series called "Keeping Up With the Kens", which is a joke off of "Keeping Up With the Kardashians". Though some of her movie titles suggest it, Ann never personally verbally attacks other users in her movies. Looks She loves to make looks. She makes most of the Most Valuable Players' looks, and many of her own. Ann loves to shop and she goes for whatever color she thinks looks cute that day. Her looks gain her lots of fame. Artbooks Artbooks are one of Ann's favorite things to do on MSP. Hers often include lots of decor, and most of the time she matches her decorations with her current outfit. Some people complain her font is too small when she adds text. Some of her artbooks include, "Goodbye Jewels", "To My Haters ♥", "Sleepover ♥", "Survival (Contest!)", "MY Shade", and many more. Her artbooks usually range from 15-40 loves. Trivia *Her name is Ann, but she has several nicknames, her most popular being Farmer Ann, Ann Bae, and Freckles. *She was a major Porter and A-Lister. *She has several forms of social media. *MSP blog that can be found here. *She is on the wiki under the name AnnTookYourManxox. *Her IMVU is xoAnnTookYourManxo. *She has a Kik, which she only gives out on MSP. *She has a website, which you can find here *Her favorite movies are "Titanic" and "Pacifier". Her favorite shows are "The Middle", "Modern Family", "Big Brother", "Dance Moms", and "Fresh Off The Boat". *Her birthday is the 28th of June. *Ann originally joined in 2011 but she would constantly quit and then temporarily return. She didn't decided to permanently stay on MSP until late 2013/early 2014. *Her fan's are called Ann's Aeros. They stand for supporting her and showing no bullying. *Though rumors say Ann is a bully, no actual proof is shown to back up the accusations. *In October, AlexanderMcKay announced Ann and 5 other moviestars as Main Angels in his group, Alex's Angels, which has gained 80+ members in less than a month. Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:US Category:Moviestars Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Female